


A smile to remember

by midearthwritings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mother-Son Relationship, No Incest, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings
Summary: Legolas remembers.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	A smile to remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely ANGSTY, and Thranduil is an ass in this one (sorry not sorry).  
> Originally published on Tumblr (@midearthwritings).
> 
> Elvish words used :  
> Nana/Nanneth : Mommy/Mother  
> Ada/Adar : Daddy/Father  
> Iôn nín : My son  
> Aran Nín : My King

The young prince sat in the too big chair, his father's words slicing the air as he threw them at you. He looked down, tiny hands gripping the silky robe you had sewn for him. He shut his eyes tightly as the sound of a vase crashing into the wall filled the room. Footsteps echoed in the bed chamber, alongside the soft murmur of fabric caressing the floor. And when evil and violence left him and you alone, peace and silence took their place. 

Bravely, he left the comfort of darkness and opened his eyes, taking in the sight of your beautiful face. Tears had dampened your cheeks, forming a river from your eyes, down to the soft skin of your neck. And yet, you were wearing the most brightful smile Legolas had ever seen before.

"Why is Ada mean to you, Nana?" He questioned, tilting his head.

Slowly, you turned to face the balcony, your smile, ever so strong, never fading despite your crying. The fair haired prince stood up and rushed at your side, grabbing your hand in his. You bent forward and lifted him up in your arms, and you walked to the terrace. 

"Look, Iôn nín..." You suddenly said, pointing at something. "A hummingbird." 

The small and fragile bird, rapidly batting its wings, was flying around pink and purple flowers. Legolas smiled. 

"It is as beautiful as you, Nana!" He beamed. 

"Thank you, my little prince." You replied. "But never forget, it is a very delicate creature. You have to be careful or you could hurt it very badly."

  


  


  


  


Hair half braided, Legolas sat, in the now fitting chair, as a pained scream sliced the air. He watched as his father gripped your soft mane, throwing your poor body through the room. Paralyzed, he couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes. He could only stare as the embodiment of hate left the room, the door shutting behind him. 

He could only stare, as you stood up, your beautiful face now broken and bruised. Where there used to be tears, were now only fresh wounds and scars. And yet, when your eyes locked with his, Legolas stared as you, once again, smiled. 

Entranced in your played happiness, he didn't notice you as you came back behind him, acknowledging your presence only at the feeling of your fingers in his hair. 

"Nanneth..." He began. "I am sorry. I should have said something. I should have protected you!" 

The prince turned in his seat and looked up to you, his eyebrows furrowed in a pained expression. You hummed, knuckles coming to brush against his cheek tenderly. 

"Nanneth..." He repeated as your eyes were focused elsewhere. 

Following your gaze, he looked at the balcony. In the hell of your cage, Legolas knew that this hole in the wall was your only escape.

"Look, Iôn nín..." You whispered sadly. "A hummingbird..." 

"It is as beautiful as you..." The fair elf replied, taking in the sight of the fragile being, flying in the place where pink and purple flowers once grew.

  


  


  


  


Palms pressed against the cold stone, Legolas closed his eyes. There were no screaming this time, only the soft singing of the wind. And he was alone. The man he despised so much, the one who had destroyed your soul wasn't there. But nor were you. Not anymore.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and fell from his face, crashing against your grave. You had been like a hummingbird. Soft, delicate, fragile. And Fate had thrown you into the gaping mouth of a cruel wolf. And he wished he hadn't been so scared. He wished he would've walked between you and his poor excuse of a father, turning into a shield to protect you from the assault. But he hadn't. 

He couldn't stop thinking that he had been weak. And while he had hid in the comforting darkness of closed eye lids, you had felt so desperate, so lonely, that you had given away the life you were gifted.

With long, trembling fingers, he traced the letters forming your name. He brought his fingertips further down and slowly, he drew the outlines of the little volatile you used to love so much, engraved in the marble. 

_Look Iôn nín_ , you would've said, _a hummingbird_.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the pink and purple flowers, dancing slowly in the wind.

"It is as beautiful as you..." Legolas whispered, his lips curling into a false smile, like you had done so many times before. 

  


  


  


  


"Legolas!" Thranduil called.

The prince turned around, facing his father. He should've stood up to him. He thought back to that chair, in the bed chamber, the one he sat in so often, witnessing his fits of madness. The ones you had been the victim of. He thought back to the pink and purple flowers Thranduil had ordered to take away from the balcony. He thought of the vase, shattering into pieces. And he thought of your smile. The saddest smile he ever saw. 

"Your mother..." The King spoke up. "She loved you, you know."

It took time to the prince to process the words. But once they had reached his mind, he felt his blood boiling in his veins and his shoulders shaking from all the rage that filled his body. He stepped forward. 

"Don't get too close to hummingbirds, Adar." Legolas spat out. "For we both know you always destroy what is beautiful." 

The fair haired prince spun on his heels and walked away, leaving the Elvenking astuned. 

And for once, it was Thranduil's turn to stand there and watch as his son was the one leaving, the sweet and tender voice of a ghost whispering in his ears :

_Look, Aran nín, a hummingbird._


End file.
